An organic light emitting display (OLED) device provides a high degree of color saturation and a wide viewing angle. In a conventional RGB OLED device, the fabrication of the sub-pixels typically involves complex processes, e.g., a vapor deposition using a fine metal mask (FMM). The use of FMM makes the fabricating process significantly more complicated, resulting in a high defect rate and high fabricating costs. In addition, light emitting efficiency and service life of sub-pixels for emitting different colors vary greatly due to the different properties among various light emitting materials used.